In a thermoelectric module, the supply of electric power to a thermoelectric element can produces a difference in temperature between one principal surface and the other principal surface. Besides, in a thermoelectric module, upon a difference in temperature between one principal surface and the other principal surface, electric power can be generated by the thermoelectric element. Taking advantage of these properties, the thermoelectric module is used for temperature adjustment or thermoelectric power generation, or the like.
As such a thermoelectric module, there is known one comprising: a pair of support substrates; a plurality of thermoelectric elements; a wiring conductor which connects the plurality of thermoelectric elements; a lead member for power supply; and a cover material which covers a junction of the lead member (refers to Patent Literature 1, for example).